


Fly Me To The Moon

by DimensionsInTime



Series: A Kingsman Christmas [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Genre: Bad Luck Superstitions, Changing POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Hartwin, M/M, No Smut, Possessive Eggsy, Third Person POV, Tilde is Eggsy’s Ex, True Love, Wedding Night, eggsy is a tease, first person POV, lots of foreplay, merlin lives, pre-wedding, slight spoilers for the golden circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Baby blue is Harry’s favorite color and Eggsy decided to let him have his way.||See inside for more detailed summary. This story contains slight spoilers for Kingsman: The Golden Circle.||





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Summary...
> 
> Eggsy is finally getting what he wants, Harry Hart. He’s finally getting his love after so long. And after being apart this long, he’s so glad he has his best friends- and the Statesmen- alongside him to share the moment.

“Do you, Harry Hart, take Gary Unwin as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Harry nods, tears in his eyes.

“And do you, Gary Unwin, take Harry Hart as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I- I do, yes.” Eggsy stammers, tears already rolling down his cheeks.

“You may now, kiss the groom.”

Harry and Eggsy Hart-Unwin lock lips, holding hands and walk out of the church a married couple.

 **_ Two hours earlier. _ **  
**_Harry Hart’s POV_ **

Here I am. Getting married. To my colleague’s son no less. I look with a curious look to my soft blue accented suit. Blue silk tie with a blue Daisy and a black 3-piece English cut Bespoke suit. Classic. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more, he’s won me over with his gorgeous smile and his charm. He is truly amazing and I love him. I am ready to marry Eggsy.

I hear the door creak and turn my attention to it, it’s my beautiful Eggsy. “Well, isn’t it bad luck to see the groom before the ceremony?” I tease, turning to him, giving him every once of attention I hold.

“Ehh, I don’t believe in that mumbo jumbo...” He says in the most beautifully raspy voice. _Adorable_. I wrap my hands around his waist and smile as I lean in for a kiss. He kisses me like he always has. Breathtakingly, amazing. He always takes my breath away. I cling to his own soft blue tie, swiping my tongue as soft I can against his bottom lip. He opens up to me, I love that.

I tangle my tongue with his and feel a great sense of love and arousal, pulling him closer by the tie. “I love you, Eggsy...” I whisper against his lips, rubbing my hand against Eggsy’s hip. Eggsy gets the hint and pushes me back against the wall.

_**“Eggsy” Unwin’s POV** _

You’re mine, Harry. “Mine.” I start kissing the man’s neck, sucking and nibbling a claiming mark into the pale of his collarbone. I hear him give a small whimper just before a loud moan of pleasure. This man is mine now.

I grab Harry by his arse, smirking at him when he kisses at my jaw. “Harry, babe, as much as I’d love to do this right now, our ceremony starts in less than two hours and I’d rather not have to try and put this back on. This is as perfect as I’ll ever get it.” I love the way he smiles at me, lacing his hand into my fluffy hair. “You just love my hair, don’t you? You lot keep playing with it...” I chuckle at my fiancée’s antics, but he frowns at me slightly. Then I realize, I forgot, I reach to my pocket and grab the condoms out of it. I tuck them into his inside breast pocket and wink at him. I can see the blush crawl up his neck, the neck I’ve marked so much in the past.

“Oh and Darling?” I turn back to get his attention as I walk towards the exit. “Please do fix up your collar, I see I got a bit carried away...” I wink one last time and leave him just like that, against the wall. Hair disheveled and suit pulled and tugged in certain places. My soon-to-be Husband.

 _This is fucking amazing!_ I smile at the gorgeous decorations of the main hall. I’m about to be married to the love of my life. In an hour and a half time, I’ll be a married man. Married to that beautiful, cocoa-eyed man that I love so much. This place is perfect, Harry deserves perfection.

 _Oh fuck... It’s time._  I watch the clock in my dressing room, I’m hanging out with his best man, Merlin, and I assume that Harry is in the company of Ginger. “Eggsy, it’s time.” He smiles at me, opening the door for me. I thank him and head out to the main hall once again. This is insane. _I love him so much._

I walk up to the altar and take my place, Merlin standing next to me. We decided to have Harry’s groomsman and groomswoman- Ginger- stand on the other side of me before he enters. He didn’t want to be the female role but I made him with a little _persuasion_. Yeah, he was always a sucker for that.

**_Third Person POV_ **

Eggsy stands at the altar, smiling at Merlin and Ginger before turning his attention to the door. He glances between the door and the people in the pews, his mum and Daisy mostly but also all the agents from the Statesmen and the new Kingsman agents. Tilde was sat there too with her new Prince, Gerald. Eggsy thought to himself about when Harry would enter the doors, as if on cue, they open, Harry standing there.

Harry starts on his way down the carpeted row. Eggsy smiles at his love, he already felt himself tearing up and knew he was gonna cry during the ceremony. Harry makes it to the altar, feeling awkward because instead of a bouquet of flowers he was holding his kingsman umbrella. He stands across from Eggsy, less than a foot away. Harry grabs Eggsy’s hands, smiling softly at him. Eggsy mouths ‘ _I love you_.’ and lets his tears roll down his cheeks. Harry reaches up and takes Eggsy’s hands into his own. The priest begins his speech and soon enough they get to the end.

“Do you, Harry Hart, take Gary Unwin as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Harry nods, tears in his eyes.

“And do you, Gary Unwin, take Harry Hart as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I- I do, yes.” Eggsy stammers, tears already rolling down his cheeks.

“Announcing Harry and “Eggsy” Hart-Unwin. You may now, kiss the groom.”

Harry and Eggsy Hart-Unwin lock lips, holding hands and walk out of the church a married couple. They made it out the door, people waiting for them there to throw the Golden and Baby Blue confetti over them. It was a picture perfect moment. They hold hands as they go down the steps to the car waiting for them. Harry gets into the drivers seat and Eggsy follows round to the passengers side.

Once he’s in he grabs Harry’s hand and Harry decides to push it down to his thigh. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Eggsy mumbles, smirking and leaning over the middle console to kiss down his sharp jaw line.

He nips gently at the soft skin between his jaw and neck. Harry hums and puts his hand over Eggsy’s. He guides his hand to the bulge in his pants, wanting attention where he needs it the most. Eggsy rubs softly through his linen pants on the strained bulge. Harry grips the steering wheel harder and takes his other hand, putting it in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy looks up at him, blue eyes dark with lust as he starts to unbuckle Harry’s belt and pants. This is his husband now, and that made Eggsy’s lust darker.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby blue being Harry Hart’s favorite color came from all of the blue butterflies on his room walls.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!! I loved writing this, honestly. I feel like in The Golden Circle Eggsy really started talking more properly and the only time he let the accent slip was when he got drunk with Merlin so I tried to make him talk proper or at least more proper than before. I think I’m gonna add a second part to this but I don’t know yet if I will... Suppose we’ll find out soon enough if I do.
> 
> I was listening to lots of British pop songs today and watched The Golden Circle for the second time, actually the third time by the time you guys read this.
> 
> This wasn’t exactly a Christmas themed one but I’d figured they got married the next winter- Probably during December- from my last Kingsman fic.


End file.
